Wind in My Hair
by Freshbakedbread3
Summary: Emma and her mom move to La Push for a change of scenery. Emma had no idea why her mom chose the rainy old place, or how her mom seemed to know something about the small town. Maybe La Push was more than a rainy speck on the map.
1. New Beginning

I sighed as I stared out the window. After 17 long hours in the car we

were finally pulling into the reservation. My mother decided that a

"change of scenery" was due. I was ok with moving, but why does it

have to be to the rainiest place in America. La push. The only thing I

am excited about are the beaches. I love the beaches, and I have for

as long as I can remember. Suddenly, we passed by a beach. I stared

through the car window at the crashing waves and honey colored

sand. A soft smile found its way onto my lips. I could imagine my feet

touching the sand, and the waves crashing against to my feet. Maybe

La Push won't be as bad.

"Emma, are you with me" my mothers chirp brought me to reality.

"Sorry, what were you saying" I smiled apologetically

She sighed "aren't you excited for a new start"

" yes"I smiled. No.


	2. Memories and Boxes

I stared at the boxes lining the walls. There had to be at least thirty boxes filled

to the brim with my belongings.

I sighed as I got to work, this was going to take awhile. As I unpacked I couldn't help but look around at the room I had chosen.

The walls were a pretty pale yellow.

There was a huge window giving me a promising view of the forest.

The room seemed cozy and welcoming.

I plucked out a box and began to open it.

Inside was some pictures I had of my old home.

I smiled at the picture I had of me with my friend Georgia.

Georgia was so sweet and was always there for me.

I sighed sadly as I knew it would be awhile before a I saw her again.

I pulled out the rest of the pictures I had and places them near a corner where I will be hanging up my bulletin board.

After that, I started on my make-shift bed.

I knew that assembling my bed was a task for tomorrow, so I dug around my boxes pulling out a comforter and a pillow.

I laid down and pulled out my phone, it read 10:30.

I felt my eyelids droop, and I plugged in my phone. I, then wafted away to dreamland.


	3. Breakfast

Bright light interrupted my sleep. My eyes fluttered open to see

my large window projecting light into my small room.

" I need curtains" I grumbled to myself.

Carefully I dug threw my suitcase looking for something to

wear.

I was so tired last night I fell asleep in my clothes.

After a minute, I found leggings with a John Deer sweatshirt my uncle gave me on my birthday.

I decided to set a goal of unpacking two boxes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Once I finished unpacking the two boxes, with one happening to have curtains, I looked at my room.

The room was no way near unpacked, but it was getting there.

I quietly crept downstairs, and found my way into the kitchen. Luckily, my mom unpacked the stove, fridge, and other cooking necessities.

I peeked into the fridge and frowned, there was only a bag of grapes.

I looked into the cabinets and found, a couple cans of beans, and cereal.

" Dried cereal it is" I mumbled.

" What's that honey?" A voice yawned

I whipped around only to see my mom.

I gasped " Don't do that!"

She chuckled and sighed, then she seemed to notice that I was making breakfast.

" Oh Emma, I forgot to tell you, we are meeting up with some old friends I have, for breakfast this morning." She smiled

" You know people her in La Push?" I questioned

" Eh, I know a few people." she said as she grabbed her purse.

I frowned.

"Ok, ready?" She chirped

I nodded in agreement.

The ride there, were ever there is , was silent.

I watched the trees go by, and smiled.

Today was not raining and there was some sunshine, yet it was still 50 degrees.

The car suddenly pulled up to an old looking house.

The house was small, and had red paint peeling off the sides. My mom and I stepped out of the car silently.

We walked up the tiny path way leading towards the door, and my mom knocked.

There was silence before the handle turned and revealed a boy. He looked to be 16, and had long black hair, and tan skin.

"Oh my Jacob, you have gotten so big."my mom gushed

" Hello Sarah, it's good to see you too."Jacob beamed

" This is my daughter, Emma" my mom continued

" Hi" I mumbled, smiling slightly. Jacob grinned, and was about to reply, but a man in a wheel chair rolled up.

"Billy, long time no see" my mom laughed.

He smiled a warm smile " Aw Sarah, did you miss me?" he laughed.

How did my mom know Billy and Jacob?

" Billy, this is Emma." she smiled

" Hello" I grinned, feeling a little bit more confident.

Billy smiled " It's nice to meet you."

We all fell into silence for a split second before Billy welcomed us in. The house was small and cozy.

" Come sit" Billy called us over to a table

There was an array of pancakes, eggs, and other foods filling the small table.

" let's eat" Jacob grinned

We all laughed, and began to make plates to fill are stomachs. The meal was filled with endless chatter, and I found myself really happy here with Jacob and Billy.

Once everyone was finished, Billy and my mom began to chat.

"Wanna go outside" Jacob smiled

" I'd love to" I smiled back

We headed outside into the cold air.

" So, what do you do here in La Push for fun?" I asked

" Well, the beach is the main attraction" he stated, " but the cliff it diving is fun too." he grinned

My eyes widened " Cliff diving?" I exclaimed

He laughed " Yes cliff diving, but it is only for brave souls like myself" he wiggles his eye brows.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

" What is so funny?" He mocked being hurt.

" Wow." I laughed

He was about to say something else but a call from my mom silenced him.

" looks like it is time to head back." I smiled

We made are way back to the homey red house.

" Honey, it's time to go!" my mom called

I turned to Jacob " Bye Jake, it was nice meeting you." I smiled brightly

" Yeah, maybe we could meet up some time"

I nodded and grinned in response. Just then, my mom honked the car horn, causing me to jump.

" Gotta go!" I yelled over my shoulder

I climbed into the car and leaned my head against the window. Jacob made me feel so happy, and he was so easy to be around.

I could not stop the grin that formed on my lips as we drove home.

 **Hello! Sorry about the shorter chapters, they were just fillers before we can get to the good stuff. Please comment on and ideas or advice you have for my story! I own nothing except Emma! ;D**


	4. Beaches and Avocados

I stared at my room and smiled. After hours of hard work I finished my

room. I moved my bed into the corner, and put my desk in the opposite

corner. I also decided to hang my dream catchers, and lanterns around

the room.

" Emma!" My moms call snatched me out of my thoughts

" Coming!" I shouted back

I quickly shuffled downstairs to see my mom on the couch.

" I was wondering if a movie night was due." she laughed

" Definitely!" I smiled

My mom was the kind of mom you could be best friends with. She

could make you laugh when you wanted to cry, or make you smile

when all you could do was frown. My mom was always there for me

when life got hard. My mom was the best. We sat there the rest of the

night laughing together watching who knows what. Eventually it got

late and we started getting tired.

" I think I'm going to bed." my mom yawned

" Me too" I said

We silently walked upstairs to bed.

" Thanks mom, I love you" I hugged her

" love you too" she smiled

We then parted to our rooms. I quickly showered and threw on some

PJs and jumped into bed. As I laid in bed I couldn't help but let the

thoughts of earlier today roll into my head. Jacob. He was like a little

sun. He seemed to radiate happiness. Those were my last thoughts

before I fell into unconsciousness.

My eyes fluttered open. I glanced at the clock and it read 9:56. I

sighed knowing somewhere in my head it was time to get up. I

groaned as I rolled out of bed, not bothering to change into real

clothes. I thumped downstairs half awake into the kitchen. My mom

was by the stove making scrambled eggs and bacon.

" Morning sunshine" she called grinning at me

" Morning" I murmured back

" You sleep in till ten in the morning, and you still act like a zombie"

she laughed

I sat on one of our stools, staring at nowhere in particular. Why did I

even come down here?

" Oh Jacob called, asking if you would meet him at first beach at 11."

my mom smiled.

I grinned "really?" I asked

"Yep" My mom said popping the P.

Just then, she finished the eggs and made me a plate. I ate quickly

and cleaned my plate before running upstairs. I grabbed my teal bikini

and some jean shorts. I decided to fishtail my hair since I had about

twenty minutes left. Once I was done, I grabbed a towel and went back

downstairs.

" Bye mom" I hugged her

" Bye sweetie, you know where first beach is, right?" She asked

I nodded, then headed out the door. The walk to the beach was a

quick ten minutes. I reached the beach and quickly found Jacob. Next

to him were two boys. The boys looked like they could've been Jacobs

brothers.

" Emma, you made it" Jacob grinned

" yep" I smiled

" These two dorks are Embry and Quil" Jacob teased

"Hi, I'm Emma" I smiled waving

" Hello beautiful" Quil wiggled his eyebrows

My eyebrows raised. He was one of THOSE guys.

" Hi" I said, smiling slightly

Jacob was behind him silently gagging. I held back a laugh

" Oh Quil would you shut up your love fest, some of us want to go to

the beach!" Embry smirked while Quil scowled.

Suddenly, we all fell silent. I hated when this happened, so I did the

first thing I could think of...

" I like avocados!" What. Did. I. Just. Say?

There was a brief silence before the three boys burst out laughing. My

eyes were wide. I always knew I was a crazy, random girl, but I never

showed that side of me before.

" what! umm, sorry l..." I stuttered with my cheeks flaming.

" it's fine, you should see Jake, he's a complete Cookie-dook

Sometimes"

" are you saying that I'm a Cookie-dook too" I asked

" not as much as Jake" Quil shot in

I couldn't help but laugh as Jacob scowled through the whole

exchange.

" Okay, okay, lets head on down to the beach now." Jacob huffed yet I

could see the amused glint in his eyes.

" Race 'ya" I shouted at the boys as I started to sprint to the waves.

" Hey" Embry called, " no fair!"

I, obviously, won followed closely by Embry and Jake. Quil jogged in

last panting.

" I.. am not.. in shape" he gasped

" I'd say" Jake laughed

" a girl beat you" Embry teased

" Embry, you do realize I beat you too, right?" I said slowly

"Oh, right" he mumbled

Suddenly to warm arms picked me up swiftly.

I looked up to see Jake grinning.

He pulled me up bridal style and started to run.

" Put me down!" I squeaked in surprise

We began to get closer and closer to the shore.

Uh-oh.

Jacob stopped above the water.

" Now, repeat after me, Jake is the bestest person on this planet" he

held his nose high grinning.

" Jake is the Best-" I began

Cold water plunged all around me. The water soaked my with its icy

tendrils.

I swam to the surface and scowled at Jake.

" Your gonna regret that Jacob Thomas Black!" I yelled

" my middle name isn't even Thomas." He grinned

" it was the first thing I could think of, but that is beside the point!" I

countered

I then, bent forward and used my hands to splash water towards

Jacob.

The water drenched him, and he froze.

"Oh you little-" he splashed me back.

Soon a splashing match started and Embry and Quil joined too.

It was great!

After awhile we stopped, and we sat on shore talking and laughing.

The sunset was magnificent.

The oranges and yellows mixed with pinks were gorgeous.

As it got darker I began to feel my eyelids grow heavy and I started to

lean against Jake.

" I think it's time to get you home" Jacob said

I nodded and we all made are way back up to the gravel area.

I realized that I had walked hear and grumbled for my poor choice.

" Do you guys think that I could hitch a ride?" I asked

Jake smiled and nodded.

The car ride there was filled with mindless chatter.

We pulled up into my drive way and I faced Jake.

" thank you for inviting me, I had a lot of fun!" I smiled

He grinned " me too."

I quickly hugged him and climbed from his car, running up are pathway

and into my house.

 **I updated! Once again this was a sorta filler chapter, but still important to the story. (Hint Hint) I hope Y'all liked it. Any ideas for the next chapter I am open to suggestions! I hope to update again soon!**


End file.
